impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia the Master Druid
General Boss and Battleground Information Gaia is the fifth boss in Impossible Bosses and one of the bosses that needs the most teamwork and knowledge; probably only surpassed by Zephire on M+ difficulty. The fight takes place in a forest-like environment with four circles of power in the corners and another four close to the middle. Gaia has four different forms and needs to be handled accordingly. 'Spawn Guardians' Normalform - Overview and Abilities 'Arjuna' Arjuna is a large aoe spell that can be cast in both normal and bear form. Gaia releases a green wave of death from one of the four corner beacons on the map and covers about a third of the arena. The beacon is chosen by which quarter of the arena has the most players upon casting. The chosen beacon will sparkle in green light shortly before two overlapping waves are released-giving players warning from where Arjuana will come. Its total aoe is a quarter circle with a radius slightly larger than half the diagonal length of the arena. Arjuana deals upwards of 7000 damage to any player(s) in contact, varying with position, and should always be avoided. Positions closer to the beacon and the overlapping middle area receive the most damage. This spell can be dodged by running past its reach, moving towards the wall where the wave will arch around, or by using Veil. Any Arjuna cast within 12 seconds of a previous one will be counterable (1,7 seconds to counter!). 'Virtue' Gaia continually spawns owls in a circle that fly towards him in a straight line. Player damage is taken if you come in contact with them. Most of the time, the owls will vanish close to the boss, thus hugging the boss usually results in taking little to no damage. Running out of the large spawn circle or dodging the owls also works. Note: This is a channeled ability and gives energy to the boss. 'Starfall' Gaia creates a concentrated blizzard of stars that "rain" on a small area with the most people. This does considerable damage and ends after 3 seconds. Channeling spells should thus be canceled since it's easy to evade the damage by running out of the area. 'Arcane armor' M+ All magic damage is reduced by 75% Bearform - Overview and Abilities 'Impenetrable Armour' On bear form, all physical damage is reduced by 75%. 'Nature's Wrath' 'Entangle' 'Fury' (channeling, counterable) Birdform - Overview and Abilities 'Facts' Gaia does not autoatack during Birdform.Neither does he regenerate mana based on status. 'Resilient Armour V' This Unit reduces all magical damage by 80% and all physical damage by 60% 'OfaFeather' Gaia summons birds that will fly in random directions and then fall down on ground dealing K.O damage in the area under them. 'Vera' In Bird-form Gaia has 9 orbs surrounding him that he will shoot toward players during Vera. Gaia calculates each players' direction and will shoot the orbs in that direction, you need to change your direction of movement frequently so you are not hit by the orbs. Each orb will deal up to 1000 damage and an extra 1500 if you are in 500 range of the boss. ( You can use D to remove Gaia's influence to avoid the extra 1500 damage if you are in his range ) Vera will silence you for 14 seconds ( +Easy ) if you are hit by an orb. Each orb has 600 health ( 400 in Easy ) and will remain on the ground for about 10 seconds then they will disappear and go back to the boss. He will continue his Bird-form untill all orbs are dead then he will land on top of a random player ( Who isn't in his 500 range ) and deal 2000 damage. Reminder: Boss will still shoot 9 orbs even if some of them are dead, but instead of the real orbs he will shoot smaller orbs that will disappear when they touch the ground. Also in Easy mode out of 9 orbs only 7 are real and in Very Easy mode only 5 are real. 'Moonlight' Gaia disappears into the sky and then comes down from one of the three light of the moon that appear in the sky. 'Bombard' Gaia will descends near the ground killing anyone under him and he will erupt blue seals from himself that will land on the ground in the entire arena. Boss will gain 40 energy ( 20 in Very easy mode ) from each seal that is still on the ground from last Bombard every 20 seconds. The seals will change to yellow orbs during ultimate and will heals the boss. To kill the seals just move over them. Infinity status - Natures Disguise Gaia will transform into a tree. He casts entangle and large green bombs that fly slowly fly towards a point before exploding. He will also heal himself with yellow orbs that spawn and fly towards himself that heal for 200 hp per orb. Orbs can be killed. Special Move - Enrage Mode M+ Below 20% Gaia will constantly shift between his different appearances. This only counts for M+ since v3k ( v3m because v3k and v3l were only played very for a short period of time and then hotfixed with v3m ). On v3j this also occured on very easy. Lore Gaia was a name that was forgotten by every being in all the lands. No one knew who was “Gaia the Master Druid”, his legend was long forgotten. He had lived for so long to see his name fade in the mind of all of the people he had saved. He was the oldest Druid that has ever lived but he felt no joy or happiness in this life. Even his own children has casted him away because of his powers. His name was not to be spoken anywhere in the land of Lordaeron. As Gaia felt all the sadness in his heart he walked the land looking for some companion or someone who would understand him. Gaia meets two creatures who he forms a bond that was closer than brothers. One was a Bear who was injured by the human hunters and Gaia helped him heal and the other one was a bird who Gaia helped lift his curse. Gaia felt a little of happiness for the first time at long last when he was with those two. They shared everything together; even though they weren’t blood brothers, they called each other brother. Until that day, the day that crushed Gaia and brought him to his knees to curse the Gods. He never saw that day coming even in his wildest drea... nightmares. He lost his two companions. (Need a story for why they died cuz I can’t think of a good story  ). Gaia was living in despair and hate. His heart was corrupted with the thoughts of revenge but he didn’t have the power to go against such a powerful enemy. “I can give you power." He heard the voice in his head. “And who would be this coward that won’t show his face to me and tells me he can give me power?” Gaia whispered. “Hahaha”, The sound of the laughter shock Gaia’s body. “Those are certainly the word of a wise being.” The sound echoed in Gaia’s ears. “I’ll say it again, I can give you power to take your revenge.” “I don’t need you and your powers so leave me alone.” The sound became silence, but suddenly : “What if I brought the soul of those two back to this world?” it whispered. “WHAT? Are you playing with me? How can you bring them back? That’s impossible.” “I have the power to bring their souls back but without a body they won’t be able to stay in this world.” “You can really do that?” “Yes.” Gaia could not believe what he just heard, but his dream of seeing his two brothers was not a dream anymore. “Alright, but what do you want from me in return?” “I just need your power to help me bring my dream to reality.” “Agreed” “Alright, I just need two living beings to use as a body for them.” Gaia couldn’t imagine his brothers coming back to this world in the body of another living being, “Use my body” “It is done” Category:Bosses